


What a Beautiful Sweater

by agentyorksass (allonsyassbutt)



Series: RvB Ficlets [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/agentyorksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Simmons and Donut with matching couple sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize immensely if these guys are ridiculously out of character. Donut is still someone I've only written once before. And while I rp as Simmons, he's probably super ooc as well.   
> But, this is a bit of an AU, in the sense that they're no longer at war and now happily live together.  
> I've not really seen any fics of these two, so I hope I do them justice!

"Simmons!" Donut yelled from bedroom closet, making Simmons rush in to see what was the matter. Only, there was no Donut to be seen. Another yell of his name made Simmons move closer to a giant pile of clothes in the middle of the somewhat large walk-in closet. (Donut _had_ to have a big closet, it was just a basic need he said.)

Slowly he began to pick clothes from the pile until a blonde tuft of hair presented itself and began to move around. Shortly after Donut’s head popped free. “Simmons have you seen my Halloween sweater? I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find it. And Halloween is coming up and I need to find that sweater!”

Of course Simmons rarely even paid attention to what he was wearing half the time. ( _Simmons you cannot wear yellow pants with that hideous plaid shirt and green socks! Not if you’re going to be seen with me!_ ) So naturally, he had no clue what the sweater was, or where it could be.

Donut was not happy in the least bit either. Apparently this was his yearly Halloween ritual. Earlier in the day he donned his favorite Halloween sweater to give out candy to the neighborhood kids and then later that night he got to have the real fun and dress in those scantily clad outfits he’d otherwise get yelled at for wearing. It was the perfect holiday for him.

"Well…if we can’t find it then we’re just going to have to go buy a new one then. Hopefully they still have some decent ones left so close to Halloween." Simmons snorted to himself a bit, which in turn had a not so happy looking Donut turning back to him and tapping his foot on the floor. "This is not a laughing matter Richard.” Oh that name made Simmons cringe after being used to just going by his last name for so long, and the way Donut said it wasn’t exactly nice either.

Simmons didn’t really see the big deal about why Donut had to have a Halloween sweater, but if it made him stop with the ridiculous mess of clothes then Simmons was happy to oblige.

* * *

Later that evening Simmons found himself in the midst of some of the ugliest Halloween sweaters he’d ever laid his eyes on. Actually, make that the ugliest sweaters in existence. It reminded him of something his grandma would wear, or knit for him to wear. Which of course would end up in the back of his closet until some occasion rolled around that he had to see her again, and he would have to wear the ugly rag.

But Donut was thrilled that there were still so many available. And it was like he was practically in sweater heaven. He was taking armfuls at a time to the dressing rooms to try them all on until he was able to find the best one.

"Simmons! Oh look at this one. It has a cute black cat with a little witch’s hat on and these little pumpkins all over it! And…" he said reaching underneath the sweater, "It lights up too!" Oh god. It was worse than all the other sweaters and that was the one that Donut had to like the most. Well…it wasn’t like Simmons had to wear it after all.

"Oh and there’s two of them! Can we get them? We can hand out candy together!" It was Simmons’ worse nightmare come true. But Donut looked so happy standing there in front of him with these two blinking Halloween sweaters that needed to be thrown into a wood chipper immediately.

"Yeah, of course we can get them. I’m sure the kids will love to see us in…blinking sweaters." Or laugh about them after they left their door, but as long as Donut didn’t see or hear them then he would never know.

* * *

When Halloween rolled around Donut was sure to make sure that the sweaters had both been taken care of in the days leading up to the holiday. He wasn’t about to lose these. (As much as Simmons hoped he would.) And that evening Donut and Simmons both slipped their matching light up Halloween sweaters and readied themselves for the trick-or-treaters.

The entire time Simmons couldn’t help but notice the ridiculous smile that Donut had on his face, especially when one of the kids said they liked the sweaters. It even made Simmons to smile along with him. After awhile, it was like he wasn’t even wearing the sweater at all, and was glad that he could make the night so special for Donut.

Once all the kids had gone and it had become too dark out for them to knock on doors, Donut and Simmons curled up on the couch.

"So, are you getting changed again and dragging me out somewhere now that that’s over?" Simmons asked, pulling Donut over into his lap.

"Simmons I know you weren’t really all that happy with the sweater. I knew it from the second you laid eyes on it." Donut said with a press of lips against Simmons’ forehead. "But you did it for me, and that means a lot to me. I know the sweaters are ugly, but it’s a family tradition. And since I’m not with them this year, I thought I’d start it new with you—because you’re my family now too."

He wrapped his arms around Simmons’ neck and gave him a few quick pecks to his lips. “I want to stay in with you tonight. I think someone deserves a reward.” Donut added with a grin.

Simmons was quick to perk up and even quicker at getting Donut onto his back on the couch. After a small kissing session (because Donut was always kiss happy), Donut went to tug his sweater off but was met with Simmons’ hands pushing it back down.

"…Leave it on?"

"Ohhh…so we’re starting off our new tradition that way?" Donut giggled against Simmons’ lips, happy to oblige his boyfriend’s request and leave just the sweater on.

That was also the night Donut decided every holiday needed new sweaters, and they all needed to be started off the same way too.


End file.
